Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Plot After the events of the first film, Elina is having fun flying with her new wings, along with her friend, Dandelion, and puffball, Bibble, who notices that they are being followed. The person following them is the Sea-Butterfly, who tells Elina that the prince of the merpeople, Nalu, has been captured by Laverna's Fungi henchmen and begs her to help save him, to which Elina agrees. The Fungi, led by Fungus Maximus ("Max" for short), interrogate Nalu for the location of the immunity berry, which will allow Laverna to escape her banishment and make her invulnerable to all magic. When Nalu refuses to help the Fungi, Max threatens to contaminate the water with a vial of powerful poison which will spread throughout Nalu's kingdom of Mermaidia; Nalu then agrees to guide them to the berry's location. When Elina later arrives, she meets Nori, a friend of Nalu's. When informed of his kidnapping, Nori rudely rebuffs Elina and goes off to rescue Nalu on her own. Eating seaweed that enables them to breathe underwater, Elina and Bibble follow Nori to Mermaidia. Nori tells Elina that she is looking for the oracle, Delphine; the merfairies, who know where she is, tell Elina to meet the ferry guide to find Delphine. Elina and Nori race to the fairy ferry, run by a giant sea-snail named Shellie. Elina eventually figures out that Shellie is really Delphine. Delphine tells them that to find Nalu, they must brave the Depths of Despair and seek out the Mirror of the Mist. Elina is also told that in order to face the extremely strong currents of the Depths, she must give up her wings in exchange for a tail; despite her reluctance, Elina is given a pearl necklace that will turn blue when she chooses to become a mermaid, the pearls will slowly turn back white whereupon Elina will need to go back on land to regain her wings, if not, she will be a mermaid permanently. Elina and Nori reach the Depths of Despair. However, Elina is not strong enough to face the currents and Nori presses on alone. Further down, Nori is ensnared by one of the hostile plants growing along the cavern's walls. Elina hears Nori's cries for help and exchanges her wings for a tail, becoming a mermaid. Elina rescues Nori and together they reach the bottom of the depths. The two mermaids find the Mirror of the Mist and ask for Nalu's location. The mirror shows them where the Fungi are holding him and provides them with a magic bubble as a guide. On the way, they themselves in a garden full of magic berries with different sorts of effects, including a berry that reveals your true self. Meanwhile, Nalu is guarded by two Fungi while Max searches for and finds the Immunity Berry. When they reach where Nalu is, Bibble distracts the Fungi while Nori and Elina free the prince. The group manage to snag the berry out of Max's hand as the Fungi chase them underwater. With the last pearl on her necklace beginning to turn white, Elina takes the berry and swims to the top of a waterfall where she is confronted by Max, who threatens to toss the entire vial of poison into the water unless Elina hands over the berry. Despite receiving the berry, Max drops the vial anyway. Elina leaps after it, catching it and holding it safely closed, landing in the water just as the last pearl turns fully white. Elina and Nori tell Nalu that they switched the real Immunity Berry with a True-self Berry, which Elina handed to Max. Nalu thanks them for saving Mermaidia and Fairytopia but Elina begins to lose heart at the thought of being a mermaid forever. Thinking quickly, Nori gives Elina a True-self Berry. Elina eats it and is transformed back into a fairy with a new pair of wings. When Max returns to Laverna and gives her the True-self Berry, she is transformed into a toad. Elina returns home and is briefly visited by Azura, who congratulates her on a job well done. Elina and Dandelion fly off as Bibble tells the story of their adventure Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series